


In Between Our Bodies Lies a Blessing (And Yet We Choose The Doom)

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not free – they had never been free – to feel as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Our Bodies Lies a Blessing (And Yet We Choose The Doom)

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh contribution to the "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who

Destinies and fate are unpleasant companions – and while they walk hand in hand, they are as different as night and day. Some might find comfort in them, others find only the unbearable pain of feeling as if they had no choice.  
  
In that, the druid and the warlock could agree completely. They hated the lies that they were forced to utter, and the wide schism that it opened between them and those they wished to love. There was laughter and lightness, but there was no truth in it. The truth was spared and known only by the only person that could really understand what everything meant – the other pair of blue eyes, across the room.  
  
They were not free – they had never been free – to feel as they did. And if their hands and lips, their hips and fingers mixed in cursed caresses, well, that was the rebellion of the youth. It would never – could never – be more than that.   
  
(Had it been more, it could change everything – it could hold the anger and ease the pain, if could have taken hold and it could have kept them where they were, and destiny was not to be thwarted, and fate was bound to come in between, forcing the world around them to change and their grips to fade into nothing as everything they shared became small close to all the things they never said).


End file.
